


Dallon and Ryan ficlet

by Cat_boy_virgil



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ficlet, IDK BRO, Lol fuck brendon urie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_boy_virgil/pseuds/Cat_boy_virgil
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way (mentioned), Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dallon and Ryan ficlet

Ryan was driving him and Dallon to Whole Foods to buy more vegan mornings Os and soy milk.   
  


“-so do you think we can make it to the movie before 8?”   
  
Dallon shrugged “maybe..but do Mikey and Pete know when it’s starting?”

“Yeah, I texted them”

“Ok good” Dallon said, glancing out the window. He spotted someone familiar. Brendon urie was standing on the side of the road with a sign that said ‘will sing High hopes for food’. He made brief eye contact with the sad, big four headed man. 

“um hey?”   
  
Dallon looked back over at Ryan “I’m sorry what were you saying?”

”just that I can’t wait for our double date!”

Dallon smiled a little “yeah me too”


End file.
